


A Kiss to Make it Better

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Injury Recovery, M/M, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Wilde is injured in a fight, and Zolf is left with mundane healing to get him through the cold night.  They awake in a shared bedroll from fending off their chilly surroundings, and thanks and healing are shared through an unexpected kiss.





	A Kiss to Make it Better

“I think we’ve lost them,” Wilde panted.

He and Zolf had been racing through the underbrush, away from their attackers, until they reached a small clearing and the noises of enemies were nonexistent. Wilde was practically doubled over to catch his breath and Zolf checked the settings on his mechanical legs in case they had to make a break for it again. 

However, when there seemed no sign that they’d been found, Wilde began reaching for his bag to start setting up camp, then winced. Zolf was at his side in an instant.

“You’ve got to let me take a look at that.”

“It’s fine,” Wilde snapped, pulling his arm away. 

“You took a nasty hit. I need to stop the bleeding. And keep it from getting infected.”

In the middle of the skirmish, Wilde had taken a slicing blow to his shoulder, and blood still trickled through his shirt in between his casts of prestidigitation to try and hide it. 

With a reluctant sigh, Wilde obliged and took off his shirt to allow Zolf a good look at the injury that cut across much of his shoulder and upper arm. 

“I’m out of magic for today,” Zolf murmured as he rummaged for bandages in his bag. “So, I’m afraid you’ll have to manage with mundane healing and a potion. It’ll do the trick until morning.”

“You’ve got soft hands,” Wilde whispered quietly while Zolf tended to the wound. 

“What?”

“It’s just surprising, that’s all.”

“I can be less careful bandaging you up, if you’d like,” Zolf replied with a small smirk. 

“I mean, I do enjoy getting a little rough, but I think I’ll pass in this instance.”

Zolf rolled his eyes but continued his work. He let his fingers linger a little long in places, tracing Wilde’s skin along the edge of the bandages, noticing how he smiled as Zolf did so. 

“Alright, you should be all set.”

“What, no kiss to make it better?” Wilde teased. 

“Don’t push your luck.”

With that, Zolf began to set up camp. The camp consisted of their meagre bedrolls and a tiny fire; anything larger might draw unwanted attention, and they didn’t need much more on the road anyway. Wilde chugged a health potion, put his shirt back on, and started heating up their rations. 

It got cold as the sun fully set, and each of them donned every bit of clothing they could as they tucked into their bedrolls for the evening. Zolf didn’t even manage to get to sleep, distracted as he was by Wilde’s shivering and chattering. 

He hadn’t lost _that _much blood, at least Zolf hadn’t thought so. Maybe he’d missed something? Maybe the wound was getting infected? Maybe this was some symptom of the blue veined disease they’d somehow missed? 

Zolf figured it wasn’t the last option – they’d have noticed it before. But for the other two possibilities, body heat was the best help he could provide as a doctor while his magic was recharging. 

With a sigh, Zolf pulled himself from his bedroll and slumped over to Wilde’s, crawling in beside him. He moved slowly in an attempt to keep from waking Wilde as he pressed himself to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

However, Wilde awoke, blankets tugged tight around him, and blinked blearily at Zolf. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Save your snarky remark for the morning,” Zolf insisted. “You need the warmth.”

In a surprising turn of events, Wilde obliged and shut both his mouth and his eyes, and scooched a little closer into Zolf’s embrace. The chattering and shivering soon stopped and they spent the night like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms, protected from the cold and the war, if only for a moment.

*

They awoke in the morning to the sound of the birds chirping, sunlight trickling through the leaves of the dense canopy. They’d overslept. 

And they continued to rest together, Wilde facing toward Zolf and clinging with desperate fingers to his shirt as if it was his only lifeline, while Zolf had an arm still around Wilde’s waist, pulling him closer and closer. 

“You know, Zolf,” Wilde said, a smirk on his lips, “if you wanted to cuddle, you only needed to ask.”

Zolf let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. You’re back to your usual infuriating self.”

Despite his exasperation, he was smiling too. That is, until Wilde reached up and booped Zolf on the nose. 

“Oh no,” Zolf cried, pulling his head away. “I know we’ve come a long way, but that will never ever be okay.”

“But how can I thank you for taking such good care of me?”

“Literally anything but that.”

Somehow, Zolf had completely missed how Wilde was flirting until he pressed his lips to Zolf’s in a slow but brief kiss. 

“Thank you,” Wilde said softly. 

Meanwhile, Zolf stuttered for words. After several seconds of confusion, he replied, “I take it back. You’re not feeling better. You’re obviously delusional from blood loss, or _something_.”

Wilde gave an uncomfortable smile and looked away from Zolf. “No more of that, then. I can, in fact, occasionally take a hint.”

“What, no!” Zolf said a little more hastily than intended. “That’s not what I meant. What I _mean _is that I think we should try that again. See if it snaps you out of your delusion. If anything will do the trick, realizing you’re kissing this ugly mug will certainly do it.”

Wilde beamed and kissed Zolf again, tugging him closer in their shared bedroll. As Zolf kissed him back, he realized his magic was restored with the new day and uttered a silent request for healing upon Oscar, and a warmth spread through their lips to Wilde’s injured arm. 

“Did you just… kiss it better?” Wilde asked, grinning and moving his arm around without pain.

“I did. Still delusional? Still interested in kissing this?” Zolf checked, gesturing to his face.

“Very much still interested. If this is a delusion, well, waking up beside a handsome dwarf is better than I could have expected. I wouldn’t want anyone else looking out for me.”

Instinctively, they pressed their foreheads together and curled up tight, legs and arms intertwined under the blanket, breathing in sync and savoring the peace. 

Several moments later, Zolf whispered, “I always knew you were a strange one, but this… this is good. So, you better take more care of yourself next time we’re in a fight. I’m not losing you, not after all this, and I may not always be able to patch you up.”

“I’ll do my best,” Oscar replied. “For you.”

As if to show the veracity of his promise, Oscar pressed another quick kiss to Zolf’s lips, and then one to the tip of his nose. 

“I said no booping!” Zolf exclaimed through laughter.

“This wasn’t a boop! This was a kiss! It’s not the same at all!”

They were both giggling, and Zolf shook his head. “You, sir, are on thin ice. Why do I put up with this?”

Oscar smirked. “Because you love me?”

“Let’s not get carried away. But… I suppose it’s something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!   
If you want to see more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
